


Easy as Pie

by CookeMonsta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Bucky has a girlfriend, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Feelings, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookeMonsta/pseuds/CookeMonsta
Summary: As the season changes from summer to fall, Steve and Bucky are changing as well, but in ways they don't understand. These best friends are there to help each other out with anything and everything. From sickness to girlfriends to schoolwork, they'll always have each other's backs. But, when new and unfamiliar feelings arise, these close friends start wondering what everything really means, especially when it involves the other.





	Easy as Pie

“So, where’s the date with tonight?” The small blond boy asked his best friend, kicking a stone in front of his foot in the dirt.  
Bucky watched the rock bounce along in front of him as they walked down the street towards the schoolhouse. The breeze ruffled past the boys, who in turn, wrapped their jackets closer around themselves. The leaves had begun to change hues as summer came to a close.  
“Not sure. Nothing special ‘cause I’m tryin’ ta save up my money,” Bucky had a date that night with a girl. One girl in particular. The one whom he met on the street a random summer day when he was without Steve, which was almost never, and who he had been seeing every now and then ever since.  
Steve scoffed and smiled up at his best friend, “For what? An even special-er date? Just spend it today, man. I’m sure she can’t be costing you that much.”  
“Well, if there’s a movie she’d really want to see, I want to make sure I’d have enough ta take her.”  
“You’re saying you don’t have enough money for a movie?” Steve laughed.  
Bucky punched him playfully on his arm, “Well if I saved up, I would. Maybe for two. Maybe if you got yourself a girl, we all could go together. Then that money’d be worth something.”  
“Ha ha very funny. Thanks for rubbing it in. It’s already bad enough that I practically had to spend this summer alone.”  
“Aw come on Stevie, I didn’t ditch you. We hung out enough. I’m sorry it wasn’t as much as before, but I’m really feelin’ it with Rach. She ain’t so bad. Maybe she’s the one.” But even as Bucky said it, the words felt empty. He truly did feel sorry for not spending as much time with Steve as he intended to, but his excuse seemed like just that. An excuse. Which bothered him because he truly liked Rachel. He shouldn’t have felt so bad for hanging out with his girl. But something in the back of his mind made him cringe internally for throwing those words out there in the open. Especially when he knew he didn’t mean them.  
Steve shoved his cold hands in his pockets and he smiled again at the brunette, “That’s great Buck! I’m happy for you.”  
Bucky returned the smile but only nodded in response, looking anywhere but at his pal next to him.  
“So, when’s the wedding?”  
“Ha. Ha. Yeah, yeah ok.”  
Steve laughed, “I just want to know… will I be the Best Man, or are you going to reduce me to ring bearer?”  
Bucky laughed as they approached the school.  
Steve’s eyes went wide in feigned shock, “Or are you gonna make me a door greeter? I can’t believe you would do that Buck!”  
“I won’t even invite you if you keep it up!” He said, grabbing Steve’s head under his elbow and ruffling his hair with his fist. Steve struggled against him but laughed.  
Steve broke free and smoothed his hair back into place as they entered the building. Bucky spotted Rachel down the hall and nodded at her as she smiled at him and began to approach.  
Bucky turned to Steve who said, “Don’t do anything stupid tonight.”  
“How can I?” Bucky responded with a smirk, “You’re taking all the stupid with you.”  
Steve smiled and shook his head, “Jerk.”  
“Punk.”  
Bucky watched him enter his class as he walked along with his girl. 

Bucky stretched his arms out and folded them behind his head, the pretty blonde resting hers on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders as they lied on the blanket in the damp grass, staring up at the stars above them. He had taken Steve’s advice- well not exactly advice, more of idea- and went to the movie theater. Now, afterwards, she insisted on looking for shooting stars on the hill. They had done this a few times over the summer, which usually ended with her asleep on his chest and Bucky quietly holding her, wondering what kind of trouble Steve was getting himself into.  
They had seen their first romantic movie together, which ended with a few stolen kisses before retreating to their private spot.  
But something about that felt off. Which evidently led Bucky to wonder what it was. What love was in general. He knew what it was. Or at least, he thought he did. He wondered if he felt it for Rach. Or possibly he wasn’t there yet. Maybe that’s why the kiss didn’t feel right. He wondered if she felt the same. Or not. Maybe she loved him. But why did he waste time wondering? He could ask her right then and there. They were close enough. They could talk to each other about this stuff. Right? Weren’t they?  
“Hey Rach?” Bucky said finally.  
“Hmm?” She responded, her eyes closed with her hand against Bucky’s chest.  
He swallowed, starting to regret speaking up, “Do you know what love is?” Wow. He thought. That was probably the stupidest thing you’ve ever said in your entire life.  
He felt her laugh against him, “Bucky, you don’t know what love is?”  
He continued to watch the stars above him, “Well, I do. Just… how do you know when you’re in love. Yeah. That’s what I mean.” That sounded a bit better, he thought. Still stupid though.  
She shrugged, “Well, I think its different for everybody. But usually, you get nervous around them. Either that or you get excited to see them. You’re happy talking to them and are comfortable with them. So comfortable that you want to be with them all the time and want to tell them everything. Being with them makes you happy, and even when they’re gone you keep thinking about them until you see them again. If you are in love with someone, you love them for everything they are, have been, and will be. No matter what.”  
Bucky was listening, his gazed fixed strongly on the sky. He was silent for a bit, his thoughts racing. He felt her head move to look up at him. He covered whatever expression was on his face with a smirk and looked down at her, “You just got that from the movie, didn’t you?”  
She giggled, “Maybe.” Then her expression changed to smug, “James Barnes, why are you asking?”  
Bucky was panicking. He wasn’t sure why. She’s his girlfriend. He could tell her what he was thinking. But what was it that he was thinking? He thought it better to avoid the question.  
He rolled his eyes, “Ugh, I told you I hate it when you call me that.”  
She moved and crossed her arms over his chest, her face inches away from his, “I know. That’s why I say it. You’re cute when you’re annoyed.”  
Bucky smirked, still attempting to hide the thousands of thoughts and emotions racing through his chest. He was confused by them all.  
Although, when Rach leaned down to kiss her boyfriend, Bucky did not a feel a single one of those emotions for her as their lips met. 

“So, how’d it go last night with Bucky?” Lorie asked Rachel the next day, saying “Bucky” with a mocking-singsong voice, “I can’t believe you managed to land the handsomest guy in the town and keep him chasing after you! In case you didn’t know, he’s never stayed with a gal longer than a week.”  
Rachel looked around and shrugged, “Got lucky, I guess. He kissed me last night.”  
Lorie’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, “What?! He didn’t!”  
Rachel shook her head and closed her locker, “Yes! We went to see a movie and then we watched the stars-“  
“Wow! What kind of car does he drive?”  
“No, we didn’t drive. It was nice enough out that we walked.”  
Lorie rolled her eyes, “Well I guess I underestimated what kind of gentleman Barnes is. I bet he didn’t even hold the door for you.”  
Rachel slapped the other girl’s arm playfully as they entered the classroom, “Of course he did. Just `cause he didn’t drive doesn’t mean it went terrible! We actually… were able to talk more.”  
They sat down in two desks side by side, continuing their discussion. The small, blond boy behind them waited for the class to start by doodling in the small sketchbook he carried around with him constantly.  
The other girl cooed, “What’d you guys talk about?”  
The boy’s attention was averted from his drawing as he heard the girls sit in front of him, although his eyes remained on his paper.  
Rachel positioned herself at her desk, “Well, everything and nothing mostly,” The boy behind her soon realized who it was she was talking about and his hearing tunneled.  
“I had been feeling like our relationship has lost its spark, y’know. Until last night.”  
Steve felt a subtle twinge in his gut.  
“Why? Rach just tell me! What did Bucky say?” Lorie pushed.  
Steve resisted the urge to steal a glance at the two gossipers when he heard the name of his best friend.  
“Nothing really. We were just watching the stars and he asked me what love was.”  
Lorie was quiet for a second, then gasped, “Oh. My. God. He told you he loved you?”  
Rachel glanced around, as if this was the biggest secret ever and wanted no one to hear, “Not exactly, but-“  
Lorie was too excited, “He asked you what love was, that means he loves you! You know how guys are! They’re never direct with their words… especially a guy like Bucky. That’s how they say it! He’s probably too shy to actually say it too you so that’s how he does it!”  
Steve didn’t realize how hard he was gripping his pencil until the tip snapped off and fell to the floor.  
Rach was whispering still, “Yeah…yeah! You might be right. And he did kiss me after we talked about it…”  
Lorie was practically squirming out of her seat in excitement, all the while a sick feeling was festering in Steve’s gut. His pencil was starting to feel slippery in his now sweaty hands and he could feel himself shaking slightly. But this was no physical sickness he’d ever had before. No, Steve would know. He’s caught every living virus at least once in his young life. This was the newest and possibly the worst, unexplained disease he’s ever experienced.  
As the girls giggled with joy in front of him, Steve sat back in his seat, his head spinning. He wasn’t sure what was happening to him. He excused himself from the class before it even started. A new record, even for sickness- prone Steve.  
So Bucky’s in love with Rachel, he thought, I guess he didn’t do anything stupid after all. 

Bucky felt sick. That usually never happened to him. It was Steve who was always getting sick.  
Steve. His best friend. His pal since they were little. A pal and that’s all. Or, he had thought so. But everything Rachel said described exactly how he felt towards the little punk. Bucky was beyond confused. Yes, he did love Steve, but just as his friend. No, he couldn’t. He couldn’t be in love with him. That wasn’t right. None of this was right. And yet… he felt it. Those raging emotions coursing through him should’ve been for Rachel, especially when she kissed him. But they weren’t… Then who? Who could those feelings be for? They couldn’t be for….  
No. He refused to think about it. He had to shut it out of his mind. Never think about it again. It was as simple as that. Easy as pie!  
Until just then Steve walked out of the schoolhouse.  
Bucky felt his heart skip a beat as he caught sight of him but immediately cursed himself for it. Whether it was out of nerves or out of…something else, he grew very ashamed of his sudden skittishness. He shook his head brusquely and turned towards his best friend, who was clutching at his sides.  
Bucky felt a slight surge of panic, “Hey, Steve, man, you alright?” He strode over to him as he sat on the schoolhouse steps.  
He nodded exaggeratedly, “Yep. Yep I’m alright.”  
“Ya sure? Ya don’t look too good bud.”  
Steve was silent for a bit.  
Bucky plopped down next to him, “Are ya’ coming down with somethin’? Do I need to call the doc?” He placed his large hand across the blond boy’s forehead, which did not help the strange sick feeling in his stomach in the least.  
He shook his hand off and scooted away slightly from where Bucky sat next to him.  
“I’m fine Buck, I’ve been through worse,” Which wasn’t exactly a lie, considering he’s had everything under the sun such as pneumonia and the like.  
He cleared his throat and threw a quick side glance towards his concerned brunette friend, “So, where were you this morning? I waited up for you for 20 minutes, almost missed the damn starting bell y’know.”  
Bucky moved away, “Ah, sorry ‘bout that. I…uh…overslept.”  
“’Course.”  
Bucky snorted, “What does that mean? I’m usually the one out there waiting for you!”  
Steve rolled his eyes and smiled, “Not all the time,” he muttered, “Sometimes I’m very punctual.”  
Bucky laughed.  
Steve’s heart did a flip and that sick feeling returned to his stomach.  
“Yeah, you’re right on time alright! Half the time you are ready, we get halfway there and you gotta turn back `cause you forgot somethin’! Usually its that darned sketchbook a` yours.”  
Steve shook his head and smiled.  
“Ah… well, anyways. I’m still sorry for not meeting up with ya this morning. I had a long night with Rach last night.”  
Steve felt his insides squeeze slightly, but pushed the feeling away, “How’d it go?”  
He felt Bucky shrug next to him, “Eh. It was alright. It could’ve been worse.”  
Steve turned to him, confused, “What? From what I heard, sounds like you practically proposed to the dame. Told her you loved her and everything.”  
It was Bucky’s turn to be confused, “What?! Where’d ya hear that?” He cried incredulously.  
“Your gal and Lorie were blabbing about it in front of me, practically the whole room heard it! Rach told her you guys were talking about love and the like and Lorie said something along the likes of you telling her you loved her or something.”  
Bucky’s face flushed and he turned his head away, staring at his wrists resting on his knees, “I don’t `member ever saying that. It wasn’t like that.”  
It was quiet for a pause, a wave of relief flowing through Steve for reasons he couldn’t, or perhaps, didn’t quite want to explain.  
Bucky continued “I simply asked her what she thought love was…but…”  
Steve waited for a moment. “And you… don’t…love her?” He pressed gently.  
Bucky rolled his head back, his hand rubbing his neck, “I don’t know man, I… I feel like I should but…It’s just everythin’ she described is exactly what I don’t feel. But I can’t just tell her that! Especially now! Especially now that she’s told the whole building and their mother!”  
“Yeah but that’s not your fault, Buck. You simply asked her a question and she and her friend interpreted it as something else,” Steve suggested hopefully, suddenly at a comfortable ease with his best friend, “It’s not your fault or even your skin that’ll need saving when she and everyone else finds out the truth.”  
“Right but that’s the thing. It will be my skin that’ll need saving. You can’t just let a girl down like that. Especially when its somethin` as big as that. You know them chicks, they take all this ‘love stuff’ too seriously; that’s all they live for.”  
“Well it kind of is a serious thing-.” Steve commented quietly.  
Bucky turned to him with his hands out, “And I know it’s a serious thing but if I tell Rach that and compare it to how I actually feel about her, she and everyone else I’ve called on will be after me just for that reason: for knowing love is a serious thing and yet still treating them like they meant nothing. You know me, you’ve heard what they said about my ‘week- long record’. I could care less about that, honestly, but they do.”  
Steve could tell Bucky was getting worked up on a topic that he would normally never even think to talk about, much less get upset over. He continued in a calm tone, “Maybe you just haven’t found the right gal yet, Buck. It’s no big deal. Look at me, I certainly haven’t. Not that they’re coming after me anyway,” he gave a small chuckle, “I know you take this stuff seriously and you’re a good guy. Heck, you’re a great guy and it doesn’t take too much to see that. Don’t worry too much about what they’ll do to ya. You can’t control how you feel, so you have nothing to be ashamed of or sorry for.”  
Bucky had calmed down and listened to the smaller boy next to him. He stared at him for possibly a moment longer than he needed to and then turned his gaze down, sighing. He stared at the pebbles beside his feet, his mind eating up Steve’s words as if they had been starved for weeks. The previous anxious feelings that had been festering his thoughts ceased, but he knew that they would only arise much later on. But for now, it was enough. It was more than enough.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I hope so,” he said calmly, “And I hope she’ll understand,” he looked over at Steve, “I’d have to talk to her privately `bout it if I want to avoid a public beatin`. I’ve got a reputation to hold up y’know.”  
Steve rolled his eyes, “Yes, heaven forbid anyone sees Casanova Bucky get hit around by a girl.”  
He shifted his seating, “It’s not exactly the one girl I’m concerned about. It’s the crowd of `em that’ll come after me too,” he looked smugly over at Steve, “and that I won’t have my little trouble-making punk in there to help me fight `em off.”  
Steve gasped slightly, “I would never hit a girl, Buck! And you shouldn’t either.”  
Bucky grinned, “Only when it’s necessary,” he murmured with a wink.  
Steve furrowed his brow a moment, then, his eyes widening with realization, struck his laughing friend on the shoulder, “Buck!”  
Bucky roared with laughter.  
“That’s wildly inappropriate,” He said in a lower tone, unable to stop the grin spreading across his cheeks.  
Bucky wiped the tears in his eyes, “Ah, well… don’t worry, none of that will be happening,” he beamed over towards him and shoved him gently with his shoulder as he got up, “Guess I’d better go find Rach and tell her the bad news.”  
He held out his hand for Steve and yanked him up. The shorter one was pulled upright and was hit with a wave of the brunette’s natural scent. He tried to resist inhaling deeply.  
“I’d do it sooner than later, before everyone in town thinks you two have eloped or something,” He managed.  
Bucky chuckled and nodded, “Good idea. Man, this’ll be quite the day for the gossipers around here.”  
Steve opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden he was being pulled into a brisk hug by two strong arms. He naturally inhaled the scent surrounding him and felt as if he was, almost literally, melting into the embrace. He made a move to wrap his own arms around the other’s torso when Bucky pulled away, ending it just as soon as it began.  
He examined his face, “Ya sure ya don’t need me to call the doc, eh Stevie?”  
He shook his head quickly, “I’m alright. Promise.”  
Bucky gave him a lopsided grin and ruffled his hair, “See ya around, punk! I promise I’ll actually catch ya this time before ya leave,” he said entering the schoolhouse.  
Steve stood watching him go, still a bit dumbfounded, before calling out, “Don’t do anything stupid this time, jerk!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I hope you like it! Also, I don't know a ton about Steve and Bucky's pre-serum life so I just made up the female characters.


End file.
